Eternal Dawn:The Standard of The Tale of Andromeda
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: The Tale of Andrea, standardized. A more twilighty-novely version of Andromeda for Bella's point of view. Will Bella be able to protect the ones she loves when Carlisle's ex threatens them? Will she risk everything for her family's happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**_Eternal Dawn_**  
>an alternate sequel to the Twilight Saga<br>a new version of The Tale of Andromeda  
>Disclaimer: Original Concept and Characters by <strong>Stephanie Meyer<strong>  
>Story, Art, OCs by Akke Andringa<br>Everything ANDROMEDA by AKKE ANDRINGA, THE AXIA ANDROMEDA SAINT

* * *

><p>Sarcasm killed the cat!<p>

* * *

><p>Immortal newlywed Bella Cullen has lived through the result of the forbidden act of a human loving a vampire. But will her fate survive when Carlisle's ex-flame threatens to rock her world and tear her apart from the ones she loves? When she and everyone around her are helpless against this mysterious woman's power, what can she do but turn to the only people left who can help her, the fiends who originaly tried to separate he from her soulmate- the Voultri. Will she make the ultimate sacrifice to return her world to peace and ensure the safety of her family, and by doing this, will her actions lead to an even graver consequence?<p>

* * *

><p>Sunbeams on the wall<br>will die after sunset  
>as reflected light fades and disappears<br>electrocute myself inside  
>wrapped around your body<br>electrocution inside of my body  
>electrocution inside of her<p>

you teach me to wait  
>and say ridiculous things<br>but I want to give everything  
>if its love, then it's just for now<br>you don't understand your dreams  
>if this love is all that burns you<br>sunbeams on the wall  
>will die after sunset<p>

Electrocution inside myself  
>wrapped around your body<br>electrocution inside myself  
>electrocution inside of her<br>electrocution inside myself  
>wrapped around your body<br>electrocution inside myself  
>electrocution inside of her<br>220...  
>http:www. you tube. com /watch ?v=4hjPesGbL9gh (skip to :30)  
>http:www. you tube. com/watch? v=-E9NGJphvuk&feature=related

* * *

><p>There will be plenty of fanservice for us team Jacob twihards.<p>

Chapter 1 Forever (Not)

Warm..That is my first impulse I get from the ray of day shining through the window of my little cottage and the body heat of the man next to me. I imagine how I am glowing. And I had dreamt I glowed like Sita. And I feared I would disappear, become transparent. I and I couldn't be with him anymore. Him.. And I ruffle his fur..his fur. Yes, next to me I am cuddling with Jacob in his wolf form. As my eyelashes flutter, his gentle gaze penetrates me. "Wakey Wakey, sleepyhead."  
>I shoot up. Jacob cannot speak in his wolf form, i realize. This is not his voice. Edward.<br>"Edward?"  
>"Who else?"<br>Now I see. I must of been daydreaming. Vampires don't dream; don't sleep. And vampires don't give off warmth. And I am a vampire.  
>"Good Morning, Edward."<br>"Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen."  
>I rise to rouse Renesmee, who is probably already stirring in the room over. She is an early riser. She must get it from her father. I find her reading under her covers. I sneak up on Renesmee an crawl under with her.<br>"Up already hon?"  
>"Mornin' mom." She does not take her eyes off her book. I quickly snatch the thing out of her hands- marking her page- and throw it on the floor. "MOM! You're so..mean!" I tangle my hands in her curls and pull on her locks. I hear Edward chuckle nervously through the wall. "You're just like your father."<p>

My heart- if it could- skipped a beat when I smelled Jacob approaching after my fantasy about him this morning. He luckily ignored me for Nessie when he laid eyes on our little hybrid. Don't tell anyone- I'm still in love with him.  
>Jacob, Renesmee, and I sped through the forests on our search for breakfast. Edward stayed back for whatever reason Edward stays back- probably to let me have some free time with Jacob. Although, he selfishly knows Jacob is intent with Renesmee 247, and i am a thing of the past. Darn, his child. It hurts, actually, how easily Jacob forgot me compared how i am slowly (not) getting over the stupid shape-shifter. Because that proves how thick and pure his love for my daughter is.. And I..my love is impure and spread thin.  
>Thin.<br>I felt thin..I don't know how else to describe it other than that. And...I had a feeling of fear. Fear from where? And I knew. Because ahead of me, its in the exact spot where I had first seen Irina, a year ago. There, her legs dangling over the cliff, sat a girl. The girl was stunningly beautiful-glowing skin and flowing hazel hair. Her chin rested in her hand, tilted to the side, and she looked straight at me almost sadly. maybe it was jealousy? But, those eyes shone blood red, insisting she was a vampire, despite her gold skin. A non vegetarian vampire. I wanted to scream, her presence was so intense now- and I wanted to flee, but my body was a stone statue, touch match is color. And before i could blink, she vanished from the cliff- to my side in an instant. She pointed a manicured finger on my forehead and barely audibly hissed in my ear, then giving me an unreadable glance, a grimace of some sort. And as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. And i crumpled to the ground. I felt limp, drained of life. I wanted to run to Renesmee and Jacob, warn them of this fearsome foe, but I could barely crawl. I just collapsed on the moist earth. I blacked out. I was far too late.  
>I heard faint voices, one of them being to me beloved husband. "I found her, Edward!" I felt someone stroke my cheek. "Bella..don't ever scare me like that again. Bella..?"<br>"Edward.." Hopefully he wouldn't blame Jacob for this little incident.

"Has she finally come to?" I gasped and tried to sit up. "Easy, Bella."  
>"Edward.."<br>"I'm so glad you're okay Bella." I brought my hand to my forehead and rubbed it frustratingly. Head-ache. "What..?"  
>"We found you unconscious in the woods. We don't know what happened."<br>"I-I saw her Edward. On the saw cliff as Irina was."  
>"Who did you see Bella?"<br>"I...Funny, I cant remember? What am I thinking.."  
>"Oh dear, you must of hit your head extra hard or something,"<br>I froze. The voice that emitted that sentence that came from Esme's direction...did..not...belong to Esme..? I snapped my head around. "You're..not..."  
>"What is it dear?"<br>"Who...are you?"  
>"I'm Andromeda, remember, silly! Don't tell me you have <em>amnesia<em> now!" That cold voice chimed, "Es..me," I whispered. I started to doubt what..I had seen on..a cliff? Something? If at all? I frowned. "Who are you?" I repeated. "How long have you been with us?"But this woman, was she as she? Who am i even talking about? And who is Esme? Is Esme..a woman I saw on a cliff?  
>"Who is..Andromeda."<br>She sighed obnoxiously. "Carlisle's you'd better have a look at her head," as she said this i noticed for the first time that she was hand in hand with him. This somehow troubled me much. 'Esme' came into my head once more. "She doesn't even remember her own mother-in-law!" After giving Carlisle's hand a quick squeeze, a freaking squeeze, She comes over and kneels beside me, and places her hand..back..on my forehead. What has this girl done in my head? As her icy finger once again graced my face, I squeaked in pain. My _head_! "Oh, _Bella!" _Has _she _had a mood swing..? "Bella are you alright,"  
>"Oh <em>dear.<em>"  
>Lord help me.<p>

* * *

><p>please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
